Without Sight
by Adobo-chan
Summary: [For DarkAngeloftheMoonlight] FujiRyo Oneshot. With his eyes closed, Fuji could control anyone he wanted, even Ryoma. However, let it not go unsaid that Fuji was quite taken with a certain boy, who shut his eyes only for sleep and his tensai.


**AN**: Well, I got another request. This time, though, I recieved it from **DarkAngeloftheMoonlight** and now here it is. I had no idea what to write, nor did I have a lot of inspiration to write anything at all. However, I'm still here and I'll do my best to bring you guys what you want. I hope this story fills the needs for the FujiRyo fandom around here. I really wish there were more Ryoma pairings. It would make writing a lot more inviting.

**Summary**: FujiRyo. One-shot. With his eyes closed, Fuji could control anyone he wanted, even Ryoma. However, let it not go unsaid that Fuji was quite taken with a certain boy, who shut _his_ eyes only for sleep and his tensai.

**Disclaimer**: All rights reserved.

**Warnings**: This is shounen-ai, and not the fluffy kind. Also, some grammar and spelling mistakes, as well as sexual content. You've been warned!

**_Without Sight_**

Fuji Syuusuke.

That name either struck terror into hearts, or melted them. Depending on who you were, you felt one or the other. For boys, it was the former because that smiling facade was enough to send people panicking through the halls and out of the tensai's radar, hopefully. However, girls were less suspicious, opting to stalk and chase after the beautiful boy, whose smile never left his face nor had his manners been anything less than perfect. That is, until he opened his eyes.

That's when boys would run to their beloved sanctuaries called home, while girls swooned until they were nothing but putty in his hands. Not that Syuusuke ever used that to his advantage. Well, not the latter one at least. After all, scaring his opponents and spectators shitless was something he very well prided himself on. Of course, with that constant grinning face, not many knew how to read him. That is, if you weren't one of the few who could.

Among them were Inui, the dataman, and Tezuka, their buchou, who had learned to understand the prodigy better than anyone else. Inui did so for the feeling of power he received from being able to see past that smile and find even the slightest amount of weakness. However, Tezuka knew only because keeping the other out of trouble took more than energy. To know your enemy was one of his beliefs, and sometimes Fuji could be a very hard enemy to deal with.

Then, there's Echizen Ryoma.

This one had no particular interest in the boy's flaws or keeping him out of trouble. Sure, he wanted to know his tennis and skill, but he got to know the prodigy mostly because of his senpai's obsession with a camera, and how Ryoma would always been caught by it. Although he had ignored it at first, he always wondered how Fuji was able to take such beautiful pictures with his eyes shut. Then again, asking was dangerous and Ryoma refused to be denied his tennis matches with his upperclassman, as well as his private time with him.

Now, Ryoma wasn't particularly clingy. In reality, he couldn't have cared even slightly for public affection. However, those times when he was given a piece of public display, he was left either shocked with little of his mind in tact or damning his boyfriend for giving him a hormone rush in the middle of the day where there could be no relief. Therefore, Ryoma held his payback by withdrawing from his senpai, refusing to allow any physical contact, even if it was merely a pat on the shoulder. He completely left the tensai out of his personal space, opting to run circles around people to stay away from him.

And, as it stands, Fuji was never one to ever be denied anything, and, if there was one thing he could not stand, it was having to actually _try_ to get his healthy doses of his beloved kouhai. If he didn't, hell would surface onto the world and attack everyone and everything that came onto his possessions. And, without words, Ryoma definitely fell into such a category. Not to mention that Fuji Syuusuke was in a foul mood, since Ryoma had decided he was angry at the senior for leaving a particularly large mark upon his skin. This meant he had to hide it from his other senpai, mostly Kikumaru and Momo, who tormented the poor boy and his almost parisitc relationship with Fuji. Therefore, Ryoma was pissed and Syuusuke hadn't gotten anything all day.

With that said, everyone avoided Ryoma like a plague.

During lunch, the irritated tensai decide to find his little boyfriend, who had amazingly been able to outrun him all day. Whether it was ducking into a classroom at any given moment or somehow sneaking into another hallway, Ryoma was definitely intent on staying away from the senior at all costs. Using his "Ryoma-tracker", as some people had dubbed it, he sought his kouhai with haste, not even bothering to look at all serene. His blue eyes were glazed with annoyance and a slight hint of desire, which he would direct only at Ryoma.

Travelling down the halls, he ignored those who attempted to make conversation, who were most female students and an occasional teacher telling him to slow down, as he searched. Of course, the roof was out of the question, since it seemed that Momo and Kikumaru had searched there, wanting to torment the younger boy. Also, the tennis courts were ruled out. If he was there, then someone would have tipped him off by now. He didn't strike fear through people _just_ because it was entertaining.

So, he searched the grounds that held the boy's attention almost as much as Fuji himself did. If there was anything the young teen could not resist, it was a good nap beneath a tree, very similar to the Hyoutei vice-captain Jirou. Without further ado, Fuji made his way to Ryoma's favorite spot.

Oh, and to exact his revenge on his boyfriend.

* * *

The golden eyes were shut in sleep, content in feeling nothing but the cool breeze on his skin. Long lashes touched tanned skin, and Fuji let his eyes settle on the fact. So, his prince had decided to escape him, only to leave himself completely defenseless? How naive. Did he really expect to go unpunished for his cold actions and hurtful avoidance? Really, he should know better by now. 

"Mada mada dane, Ryoma-kun..." he said with a slight smirk, revelling in the other's beauty. He was definitely an attractive boy, whose charmed looks were practically sinful in comparison to his angelic features. Quite a perfect pair they make. The little demon and a grounded angel. The cliche amused the tensai for a bit, knowing that their personalities outside of the court completely clashed with their physical appearances. After all, wasn't he the sadist that everyone knew and loved?

Fuji's eyes took in slightly parted lips, which allowed some of Ryoma's breath to escape from. The boy was really just too much trouble, but taming him would be a triumph. However, such a thing was impossible. Their entire round-about relationship made the game they played much more fun, for Fuji at least. But Ryoma was too headstrong, too independent, to let someone take over him, body and soul. Truly, they were two of a kind.

Deciding he was going to get what he want, Fuji didn't even bother to wake the sleeping boy. He'd molest him in his sleep if he had to, which never really bothered either of them. Well, occasionally, Ryoma was rather peeved when he woke up half-clothed with his boyfriend just continuing his ministrations. Of course, all would be forgotten once Syuusuke pulled him into the care that could only belong to Fuji Syuusuke.

Pressing his lips lightly against the others, Fuji hovered over the boy's mouth, letting his cerulean eyes take in the face of his beloved underclassman. His hand travelled to his dark locks, toying with the bits that he caught in his fingertips. He licked at the pliant mouth, wanting it to return the kiss but knowing that jolting the boy out of his sleep was much more fulfilling. After all, he never got the chance to take advantage of him anymore, since the boy usually surrounded himself with people in public. What happened in private should stay private was his belief.

But that didn't really fit with Fuji, so he compromised the younger boy's moral every chance he was given.

Grabbing the younger man's hair in his hands, Fuji couldn't resist straddling over the resting prince. He pulled at his head to make him shift upward and meet his kiss. Deciding against using his tongue, Fuji gave the lips one soft lick before making his way down. He placed kisses down towards his neck, nuzzling the baby soft skin there. He always knew he had an obsession with the boy's neck, often using it to place his face while he groped the boy until the other was left senseless, only a combination of gasps and his name leaving his lips. Yes, what delightful torture he exacted on the boy.

He licked hungrily at the skin there, nuzzling the boy's earlobes occasionally. His hands had found the hem of his shirt, calmly debating whether to touch his skin or feel it through the cotton of the white cloth. Of course, he chose the former, wanting to make that skin heat with the passion he knew Ryoma held only for him. Oh, and tennis, but that was a whole other subject. His hands felt the lean curvings of his ribs and stomach, brushing against his hardening chest.

Fuji noticed, with some pride, that Ryoma was reacting, unconsciously, to his touch. Although it hard to get a rise out of, once the boy was under him, he was nothing but his. The way his breath gasped from parted lips, the hands that usually clutched his hair, the way his eyes would plead for more; it all belonged to Fuji and he wouldn't share him with anyone. Ever.

Pressing his lips to the younger boy's, he laughed when he felt the other stir, his eyes caught between fluttering open and shutting in induced pleasure. However, Fuji wanted those eyes on him so he could see the glow that left so many people in awe and in envy. Really, Ryoma should have learned to go around with his eyes closed. Syuusuke knew that others wished to make the freshman's eyes glow with desire, something only Fuji could do, though he still jealously staked his claim over his kouhai.

"Syuu... suke..." came a ragged voice, and the older one smiled down at the boy, his body covering the other's figure as if this were an everyday occurence. Then again, being with Fuji, this usually was a daily experience, one that would happen throughout Ryoma's life as long as the other was around to exact it upon him. The possessive sadist had always been known for his need to monopolize and, in capturing Ryoma, his only desire was to monopolize the prince.

Over and _over_ again.

"Good afternoon to you too, Ryoma. I'm glad you've decided to join us in reality."

"Syuusuke..." Ryoma growled, remembering why he had stayed away from his senpai the entire day, only to be pinned to the ground by said man. Irritation showed in his eyes as he looked up at his boyfriend, who placed a kiss on his nose as a sort of apology. The tensai was unfairly attractive, he remembered, and he could feel his annoyance start to wither, making him regret waking to such a pleasant face. Sometimes, people were just too pretty and Fuji definitely fell into such a category.

However, his thoughts came to a stop when a tongue lashed out against his earlobe, stealing all thoughts and any air he might have had in his lungs. Yes, Fuji believed in revenge and took a lot of pleasure in making his opponent suffer. But, with Ryoma, he took extra care to make the pain he caused to be almost _too_ pleasurable for the boy, making the other beg for the divine torture. Just hearing his name on his lips was enough to send his hips rocking against Ryoma's, causing jolts to shock them across their bodies.

Golden eyes closed in pure desire, the sounds escaping his parted lips almost too much for Fuji to handle. His inabaility to touch Ryoma for more than half a day had grated on his nerves and he wanted his release. Although he may have been able to manipulate everyone and everything, making it seem like he was a master strategist, Ryoma was the true manipulator. His abilities to get others to do his bidding, though he'd never know it, was overwhelming and Fuji made sure that it stayed a secret. He would remain in control os his peers, as long as Ryoma held control over him.

In those times when their eyes were glued shut, skin against skin, those were the moments when Ryoma shined almost as brightly as the sun. It was blinding, to see his beauty, even when your eyes are clenched close and trying to avoid the light, his brilliance still shone. Just when he's on the brink of pleasure, eyes shut and head thrown back, those were the times that Fuji knew he'd never get enough of and that he'd be the only one to give Ryoma that sensual and overbearing presence. So, he decided that, now would be one of those times, even as the school's bells rang from afar. There would be no one else to see Ryoma's glowing radiance.

And, with Fuji around, that's how it'll stay.

**Owari**

* * *

AN: Finished. So... Good? Bad? Need some serious work? Yes, I know that already. So, review and tell me what you think. Thanks!

Well, till next time!

Much love.


End file.
